Qesak and Gasvs
by thegreatfuckingnorthernrun
Summary: Naomi is born with a special power that can change the world for the better during her lifetime. Her village struggles to protect her from the Gasvs until her powers mature. Emily is born to the leader of the Gasvs.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Skins. Though I wish I did.**

**Authors Note: I had a very odd dream, and here is the result. I absolutely love fantasy stories with romance so this shall be *ahem* fucking awesome to write. I am new with writing fanfic, so if you notice tense problems, characterization problems, grammer, etc let me know! Please!**

It's a clear, cold day in the village of Bor when the news arrives.

A sandy haired boy of around seven years of age is running through the village. He is graceful on is feet, and his movements suggest that one day soon he will become an excellent Auza. It is the job of an Auza to provide the village with meat from the surrounding forests, and protect the village in the event of an attack. There is only one life duty that is regarded more highly than becoming an Auza, which ironically enough is why the boy is running through the village as fast as he can. He pelts around a corner and grabs an apple off a stand set up by one of the farmers, and shoots a cheeky grin at the women behind the stand.

"James... get back here! I'll be telling Gina about this!" he hears the women yell as he puts the apple in his mouth and speeds up a bit as his destination comes into view. He chuckles inwardly. Gina would probably just think he's hilarious, and tell him to give a shilling out of his pocket money to the women the next time he's in the village. Well after she's recovered from birthing anyway. Gina had taken him in after she found him sleeping in the barns one morning after his father had abandoned him when they were passing through Bor to get to the Sea.

He comes to an abrupt halt outside a three story wooden house. It is the biggest house in the entire village, and belonged to the village leader. An Auza stands guard outside, and looks down at the boy as he quickly approaches.

"I need to see Leader Stonem. The day is 'ere. Just outside the village." The boy James says quickly.

The Auza without a word beckons the boy to follow him, and opens the door to the house. They make their way through the entry way, and up the flight of wooden stairs. Upon reaching the second story, the Auza leads James down a hallway until taking a sharp right turn leading him into a well lit room where a lean blonde woman sits on a chair brushing her four year old daughter's brown hair. A young man sits opposite her in a chair next to the fire reading a book.

The women looks up as they both enter the room. The Auza halts as soon as he enters the room, and turns around to face the doorway presumably guarding the room. James walks quickly forward apple in hand.

"Ma'am it has happened. Gina has birthed a Qesak."

"Name?"

"Naomi Ma'am."


	2. Mother's Love

**Authors Note: So what's a Qesak you ask? Well…. read on. :)**

Gina gazes down at her new baby girl in the way only a mother can. She can't help but wonder what is in store for her daughter's future. She never expected this. Her eyes once again are drawn away from her daughter's beautiful face to the midnight blue triangle located on her forearm. She had heard rumours of where the symbol on a Qesak was located, but she always imagined it to be on the underside of the arm. She lets out a frustrated sigh at the thought that Naomi would never be allowed to wear short sleeves for her own safety. Naomi might never feel the sun on her arms, and that thought alone causes a great wave of sadness to go through Gina's body. Unconsciously, Gina reaches out a finger to trace the symbol, and the first touch sends a wave of peace through her brain immediately eliminating the sadness she had felt moments ago.

"Wow."

"Amazing isn't it?" Gina's head whips up. She didn't realize anyone else had entered the room. She smiles at the tall blonde women standing in front of her bed.

"Anthea. What a pleasure. How are you?" asks Gina even as her gaze is drawn back down to the beautiful baby nestled in her arms.

Anthea doesn't answer, but walks to the side of the bed and gazes down at Naomi also.

"Holding your child for the first time is something isn't it? Effy felt like a beautiful bomb when I first held her, what does Naomi feel like?"

"A fluffy white cloud."

"Exactly. Gina, under the right conditions Naomi will be able to restore peace to this world for most of her lifetime. However, sometimes there will be a thunderstorm." Anthea points to the triangle on Naomi's forearm.

"I know."

"You will see her powers throughout her childhood. They will grow, and they will not be disrupted when she is upset. She will be able to create peace in small circumstances, and she won't have control over it. When she is roughly fourteen depending on the circumstances she will start to be able to control her powers, and eventually she will be able to create peace during her lifetime."

"Everywhere?" Gina asks wonder evident in her voice.

"Depends on her emotional well being. We can only hope she finds strong friendships, and true love. But Gina," Anthea pauses while she waits for Gina to lift her eyes away from her daughter, and meet her eyes, "first we have to keep her alive."

Immediately Gina tears up. She knows hundreds will be after her daughter, people who don't want peace. It doesn't make sense in her brain, how could anyone want to kill an innocent human who has the potential to bring peace to the world.

"Why? Why do the Gasvs want to rid the world of the few people born who can give the world peace?" Gina sobs.

Anthea quickly picks up Gina's hand and lays it across her daughters forearm. Almost immediately Gina's sobs disappear.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that." Gina laughs shakily.

"Just be the wonderful mother I know you will be, and she," Anthea gestures to Naomi "will use her powers the best she can. There is a reason she was born to you Gina."

"How do I keep her safe?" Gina whispers.

"I don't know Gina. She's already powerful. The Gasvak who is the leader of the Gasvs doesn't know she was born, and that's unusual. Keep her in long sleeves. Most in the village will probably wonder if she is, and it's likely during her childhood she will reveal herself to the village. I don't think anyone will tell Gina, but, as her powers get stronger, I think the Gasvak will feel them."

"Will she know where to find Naomi?"

"Time will tell Gina. It's been unnaturally peaceful these past seven months as you know and I don't know why. Something is blocking the Gasvak, and it could be your daughter, but somehow I don't think that's it. I would think if that was the case it would have been unnaturally peaceful for nine months. But, I better go Gina. You look exhausted. Let me put her down."

Gina tightens her grip on her child as Anthea approaches.

"She will be fine Gina. You can sleep. She will be right beside your bed, and if you wish I will leave the Auza I brought with me with you. Also, James is staying with the McClair family tonight." Anthea says as she takes Naomi out of Gina's arm and lays her in the basket beside Gina's bed.

"Don't you need the Auza?" asks Gina tiredness evident in her voice.

"It's been unnaturally peaceful as I said. I will be fine Gina. Get some rest, and I'll leave him for your peace of mind."

Anthea watches as sleep finally washes over Gina's exhausted body before leaning over and giving the sleeping baby a kiss on the forehead before making her way to the front of the house. Upon reaching the front of the house she beckons the Auza towards her.

"You heard everything?" she asks when he is standing directly in front of her.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright then you know how important that child is. I don't believe she is in danger right now, but I want you to stay and protect this house. Do not worry about me. Also starting tomorrow you will begin to put James Cook through Auza training even with his age, and you will protect this house every night until James is through training."

"Yes ma'am."

Anthea makes her way out the door before turning around and addressing the Auza once more.

"He likes to be called Cook. Train him well, you are the best, and you both will contribute to the peace of this world as long as you protect Naomi."

The Auza looks a bit shocked before nodding quickly, and giving a slight bow.

Smiling at what the future holds Anthea begins her walk home in peace.


	3. Childhood

For the first few weeks after Naomi's birth rumours circled the village. Everyone was speculating why Anthea Stonem left the village to visit a newborn child as it's something she never does. Luckily for Naomi, most put it down to the friendship between Anthea and Gina, and it seems no one noticed that Anthea returned without an Auza by her side.

The rumours die out by the time Gina brings Naomi into the village for the first time five months later.

The first noticeable surge of power Naomi shows besides when the symbol upon her arm is touched happens that very day. It's common knowledge around the village that Gina's husband left her the instant he found out she was pregnant. He was never a nice man, and the only reason they had food through the winter was because Gina did all of the farming. When she became pregnant it was obvious she wouldn't be able to continue the farming, so he left. Luckily, a rather nice, sort of lazy man named Kieran who worked at the local pub heard about it when Gina's husband came into the pub for his daily drinks and announced he was leaving Gina because she wouldn't be able to do the farming anymore. Kieran, having a rather soft spot for Gina, practically threw him out of the pub telling him to leave the village. The very next day Kieran left behind his lazy image and turned up at Gina's to do the farming. Kieran worked out a deal with the pub owner to clean the pub at night so he could continue to room above the pub, but still have time to perform the farming duties at Gina's. He brought in the harvest the few weeks after Naomi was born, and after the harvest was complete he returned everyday to take care of Gina, Naomi, and Cook. Four months after Naomi was born, Kieran moved into Gina's home, and quit his job at the pub. Gina's husband hasn't been seen since and it is assumed he left the village.

They all three arrive in the village on a rather warm day for the winter months. Cook is training with the Auza. Gina practically shoves Kieran into the pub telling him to relax, and catch up with some of his friends while she does a bit of shopping and catches up herself.

No more than twenty minutes later Gina hears a commotion coming from the pub a few doors down from where she is. As she makes her way towards the pub, Kieran walks out practically dragging Gina's husband by his shirt.

"What are you doing 'ere? I thought I told you to fuckin' leave this village." Kieran shouts as a crowd forms.

"She's still my wife! That's my child!"

"Like hell she is. You left, and that child is better of without you. You weren't there when she was born. Now get out of this village."

Kieran pushes the man away from him violently and points towards where the village ends. Gina's husband raises his fist, and just before his fist collides with Kieran's face Naomi lets out a cry. Immediately Gina's husband lowers his fist, and he backs up. To almost everyone in the crowd it appears that he has used better judgement, however three people in the crowd know better. Gina felt the calming effect that Naomi emitted, and Kiernan saw that while Gina's husband backed up, his face remained as angry as ever, and he seemed to be fighting against something holding him back.

Before anyone can do anything Anthea Stonem is in front of the two men, her eyes glaring at Gina's husband.

"What's going on here?" She asks in a cold, but calm voice.

"This piece of filth was just leaving the village." Kieran responds.

"Nah I wasn't. That's my wife." Gina's husband points at Gina.

"No she isn't. I can marry couples and I suppose I can cancel marriages. You've caused enough trouble. I am banning you from this village. You need to be out of this village by dawn tomorrow. That's all." Anthea beckons Kieran towards her, and they make their way over to where Gina is standing holding Naomi.

"Come with me both of you." She says quietly when they reach Gina.

Once out of earshot of the rest of the crowd Anthea turns to Gina.

"You've told Kieran." It's not a question, and Gina nods.

"Alright then. Well I expect you Kieran" Anthea turns to look him in the eye, "to help raise her as if she were your own."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright well, you may not be able to keep her secret for that long. I expect by the age eleven she will reveal herself, so be sure to tell her about her powers before that age. Some people might pick it up before then. She's exceptionally powerful. It's very rare a Qesak being able to use their power without physical contact of the symbol at such a young age. What's even more exceptional is she did it without any physical contact at all, it might be a first. I think she's still influencing her fathers mood, and not because he had a change of heart." Anthea pauses and shakes her head sadly. "I'll make sure he leaves the village. You both contact me if you need anything. Goodbye."

Gina, and Kieran watch Anthea walk away before making their way back home.

-  
>Throughout Naomi's childhood more displays of power occur. The villagers don't seem to notice that they have a Qesak in their presence until one afternoon about four months after Naomi turns nine years old. Gina and Kieran had always told her to keep her arms covered, and to refrain from showing the symbol to anyone but themselves, Cook, Anthea, and Anthea's children. Naomi however being a surprising moody child for the powers she held didn't like the fact that she always had to keep her arms covered, and being the incredibly smart child that she was she knew something was up. Gina began to worry that Naomi would show the symbol to everyone as an act of rebellion. The village had been relatively peaceful for most of Naomi's life, with only a few attacks on the village within her lifetime, and none as far as the Auza's and Anthea could tell were Gasvs. But, Anthea had arrived at Gina's doorstep around a month ago to say that the Gasvak seemed to realize that something seemed to be blocking her from something. Anthea had told them that she didn't think the Gasvak had figured it out, but that she wanted to inform them of the changes. With this new devolpment Gina was terrified that Naomi would reveal herself, and something drastic would happen. She didn't know why, but she felt it in her gut. So, after a few fights with Kieran away from Naomi's ears so she couldn't calm the situation, they both decided it was time to tell Naomi.<p>

"Naomi will you come here please, your father and I need to talk to you." Gina pokes her head out of the back door to where Cook is teaching Naomi archery. "And James, can you please not shoot into the tomatoes? I'd like to eat those"

"Sure thing Gina." Cook laughs, points his bow higher up, and releasing it so it flies right into the barn, and sticks into the side.

Gina can't help herself from chuckling. Cook may be sixteen years old and an Auza but he still is as cheeky as he was when he was seven. Gina laughs even harder when Naomi points her bow upwards immitating Cook and the arrow slides backwards and falls to the ground.

"Mum it's not funny." Naomi pouts throwing her bow onto the ground, stomping her foot and glaring at her mother which only makes Gina laugh harder.

"I'm sorry dear. It's not." Gina says still shaking with silent laughter, "why don't you go inside dear, your father and I need to talk to you."

Pouting still Naomi makes her way into the house. Once inside Gina turns to Cook.

"We are telling her. She'll start full Auza training tomorrow."

"I still don't understand Gina. If she's a..." Cook lowers his voice to a whisper even though no one is around "Qesak, why does she need Auza training. Isn't she supposed to create peace not war? Isn't that the point of her powers?"

"Anthea says it's needed. For her protection in case she finds herself in a situation and she isn't emotionally strong enough to use her powers. Sometimes peace has to start with a war before peace can be talked about I suppose. I don't know. Just train her ok Cook? She will probably be upset tomorrow."

"Alright. Do my best Gina."

"Thanks. I'll call you in to eat when were done." Gina says before retreating into the house.

As Gina predicted Naomi is furious the next day. Not really because she found out she was a Qesak, but because it means even more so that she cannot wear short sleeves. Naomi decides however, as Cook takes her into the village to pick up a small knife from the blacksmith, that she will not keep it a secret. Afterall if anything goes wrong, she can just make it right again with her powers, or so believes. Gina had told her that she will have to learn to control her powers, but Naomi being the stubborn girl she is believes she can already control them now that she knows. So, when they enter the busiest part of the village Naomi pretends to fall when Cook is talking to the blacksmith, and starts 'crying'. As soon as enough people are look at her she lifts her sleeve and twirls on the spot showing everyone gathered around her the small blue traingle on her arm. A shocked, but hopeful gasp goes through the villages. Cook, with horrow realizes what Naomi has done, and runs to her, picks her up despite her being to old for carrying, and begins to run back to the farm.

Miles away, another gasp erupts out of the Gasvak's mouth. This however is a horrorified, angry gasp.

"Mum what's wrong?" asks a small red haired girl with a slight lisp.

"I missed a Qesak being born, how could I?" the Gasvak immediately gets up from her place at the table and sweeps out of the room.

The small red haired girl looks as horrified as her mother, and turns to another small red haired girl of the same age sitting beside her. This girl seems to be a bit uncomfortable.

"Emily, what is mum going to do?" the girl asks with wide horrorfied eyes.

"I dunno Katie. I don't understand why we have to rid the world of Qesaks." says the girl named Emily picking at her fingernail.

"Your weird." says Katie as she turns back to her plate of food and proceeds to eat.

Emily sighs, picks up her fork, and plays with her food for the rest of dinner time.


	4. Forest Meeting

**Hello! Alright you should all get more frequent updates on this story now. I took some time to plan it out in detail, as it's quite a complicated story.**

**Enjoy!**

During the War of 1160 the then Gasvak Caroline Sutton and Qesak John Stonem fell in love. They both had shown an unusual distaste for the powers they had been born with, and it was this more than anything that brought them together. Many people believed that this would put an end to the Gasvs power, but hope was lost after the Gasvs invaded the ruling family's castle, and killed Caroline and almost all of her blood relatives. John was able to escape unharmed with their two children using his powers. For a few years, it was uncertain if the Gasvs would ever have another Gasvak, as they killed the family line that contained the power, however, that uncertainty ended when a baby boy was born with the mark of a Gasvak to an ordinary Gasvs family by the name of Fitch. John, shocked by the death of his wife, took to his powers in a way he had never before, and soon he was able to keep the Gasvs under control. He became the leader of England and eventually was able to create peace throughout the world. As his two children grew he noticed they seemed to know a bit of what was going on with the current Gasvak at any given time. They were peaceful children, as most children born to a Qesak are, and as they entered adulthood they showed no alliance to the Gasvs. John decided they would make fit leaders, and assigned them to lead the two most powerful villages in England. Over the years, descendants of John and Caroline took back the villages that the Gasvs controlled, and 300 years later only a handful of villages remained outside of Stonem control.

* * *

><p>It's been three years since Naomi decided it was a good idea to reveal herself to the village. Gina had been beyond furious with Cook, when he had come running back to the farm with Naomi in his arms. Anthea had showed up on the doorstep within an hour after the incident, assuring them that is was unlikely that anyone from the village would reveal Naomi. Anthea, however said she believed that when Naomi revealed herself she also let the Gasvak know that a Qesak existed in this world. Anthea explained that it was common throughout history for the Gasvak to locate a Qesak when the Qesak displayed an urge to be identified as such. Luckily, again for Naomi, something seemed to be blocking the connection that historical occurs between a Gasvak and a Qesak, and her location still seems to be unknown to the Gasvak.<p>

The village of Bor was now facing attacks at least once a month from the Gasvs. The village Auzas managed to keep them out, and only one Auza, Freddie McClair, had been killed since the attacks started three years previously. Once again, the village forces were attempting to keep the Gasvs outside the village wall. A huge wall surrounds the village of Bor, and the dozen farms surrounding the village. There are only two entrances to the village. The main one faced north, and one had to walk on a road through the farms to get to the main area of the village. The other entrance was from the forest, it was primarily used by Auzas when they went hunting. The walls had never been breached by an enemy, and though it seemed that only the villagers knew about the forest entrance, a dozen Auzas stood guard at the forest entrance anyway, while the rest worked to keep the Gasvs from getting in the main entrance.. Naomi, was currently in the forest, like she always was whenever an attack happened. For the first two years of the attacks, Cook joined her, but after she completed her training, he would go fight when the Gasvs attacked. Anthea had come up with the idea. The idea was, that if the village entrance was breached at both entrances Naomi wouldn't be trapped in the village. In the unlikely event that Gasvs were wandering the forest Naomi could easily use her training, and hide from them, or depending on the numbers kill them.

Naomi kicks at some leaves, she hates that she can't help on the front lines. She hates the worry that settles upon her every time the Gasvs attack, not for her safety, but for the safety of her family. She's thankful, as is the rest of the village, that the Gasvs don't have enough manpower to relentlessly attack one village, but instead they move from one to the next, which means attacks only happen about once a month, for two days at the most.

Sighing, she makes her way a bit further into the forest. Naomi's actually quite close to the fight. For the past three attacks, Naomi had made sure she is within ten minutes running distance away from the fight. This attack is no different. She might not have permission to fight, but if something drastic happens, she wants to make sure she is close enough to join the village forces. She wants to feel like she is doing something, because she feels useless. She's supposed to be able to create peace and so far she can only calm bickering between her parents, and distressed animals on the farm. Her mother keeps telling her to be patient, reminding her that she is only twelve years old, and her powers are just starting to mature.

Naomi could scream with the frustration, and for the hundredth time she thinks of going against Anthea and her mother's wishes and joining the village forces. Before she can make up her mind though she hears what sounds like something making their way towards her, and it doesn't sound like an animal.

Naomi immediately makes her way behind a tree. She then readies an arrow on her bow, and waits for whomever, or whatever to appear. After a few minutes, a red haired girl appears, she looks to be about Naomi's age. The girl only has one weapon, a bow that's slung over her back. Naomi thinks that's a bit stupid, she should probably just shoot the girl now, she's obviously a Gasv. However, Naomi's not a ruthless killer, so instead she decides to reveal herself, figuring she can get some information from the girl, and then decide her fate. Maybe it will allow Naomi to be useful to the village.

Gripping her bow tighter, Naomi jumps out from behind the tree, bow pointed directly at the girls heart. She almost drops her bow when she gets a look at the girls eyes which are currently widened in surprise. They seem innocent, not at all like you would expect a Gasv's eyes to look.

Recovering quickly Naomi addresses the girl, "Who are you?"

Naomi expects the girl to flinch at least. It's oddly disturbing, how the girl just continues to look at Naomi, like there isn't a deadly weapon between them. Naomi tightens her grip again.

"Well? Seems like someone in your position should answer." Naomi demands.

"Emily."

"Right, what are you doing lurking in the forest?"

"I don't like the fighting. I came here to get away from it." says Emily looking at the ground, kicking aside a branch by her feet.

"Aren't you a bit young to be here?"

"I could say the same thing about you." Emily says calmly.

"I wouldn't get smart with me. I'm holding your life in my hands." Naomi nods to her bow as if making a point to Emily.

"Fine. My father took us along. He didn't want us left at home by ourselves."

"Us?"

"My sister, and brother."

"So I'm supposed to believe your wandering around in here because you don't like the fighting? You're a Gasv."

"Yes I am, and I don't like what we stand for."

Naomi shakes her head, she doesn't really understand it, but she believes the girl. This is the first Gasv Naomi's met, and it's unnerving that the girl seems like a decent human. Maybe they all pull the same trick? For some reason, Naomi decides to trust Emily, but before Naomi can figure out what to do next she hear's her name being called.

"Naomi. Naomi your mum's gonna go crazy if I don't fookin find you."

For the first time since Naomi jumped out from behind the tree, Emily looks truly frightened. Naomi quickly weighs her options, she could kill Emily and be done with it, she can wait for Cook to get there, or she can let Emily go. Emily hasn't even attempted to run, no doubt guessing that Naomi would shoot her the second she attempted escape. Naomi, thinking she most certainly has gone insane decides to let Emily go.

"Go. Go now."

Without a word, the girl sprints off in the direction she came. Taking a deep breath, Naomi starts to make her way towards where Cook's voice is still calling for her. She may be crazy, but she doesn't want anyone noticing the second pair of footsteps.

When she's far enough away from where her and Emily had stood in a standoff, she calls out to Cook.

"Over here."

"Finally blondie."

Cook emerges from the trees in front of her, and smiles his goofy grin at her.

"Trying to get in the action? Ya know you need to keep safe." Cook's eyes twinkle at her, and Naomi knows he's not mad at her.

"You know I hate being useless Cook."

"Yeah, well you won't be for long. Ya gonna be the most important fookin villager in the history of this shitty place. Let's go home yea?"

Naomi nods, and gives him a smile. She knows he's right, but she still hates the uselessness she feels whenever she stands on the sidelines. Her mind waders back to Emily, and thinks maybe it's best if she's not on the front lines, since she was incapable of killing the one Gasv she's ever come face to face with. Still, the girl seemed trustworthy, and Naomi can only hope she used good judgement. Following Cook, she thinks maybe not all Gasvs are evil.

* * *

><p>Emily doesn't understand why the girl let her live. The girl could have easily killed her. Making her way back to the campsite she notices that the fighting seems to have stopped. Hoping it's has stopped for good now, Emily speeds up. She really doesn't want her mother questioning her whereabouts.<p>

When she finally gets to the edge of the campsite, Katie corners her.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Katie's angry, but Emily doubts she told their mother.

"I wanted to get away from the fighting." Emily watches as Katie's expression turns from angry to worried.

"If mum finds out Emily. It's not like we have to fight."

"I know Katie."

Katie continues to look at her with a worried expression until Emily takes her hand, gives it a slight reassuring squeeze and starts to lead her back to their families campsite.

"I'll be fine Katie."

"Ok."

Emily can tell Katie's still worried, but she knows Katie has decided to drop the subject. Sighing, Emily tilts her head back to look at the stairs hoping that soon this war will be over.

**Ehhh. I'm trying. :)**


End file.
